Start Again
by fairytaledanchor
Summary: High School is hard enough but after the death of her mother it seems impossible for Grace when she moves to Beacon Hills. But nothing is as it seems when she befriends a rather dorky duo. Grace could do with a couple of friends but is there something more budding beneath the surface? A Stiles/OC multi-chapter


_High School is hard enough but after the death of her mother it seems impossible for Grace when she moves to Beacon Hills. But nothing is as it seems when she befriends a rather dorky duo. Grace could do with a couple of friends but is there something more budding beneath the surface? A Stiles/OC fanfic _

Grace chewed her lip nervously as she looked up at her new school in Beacon Hills… What kind of a name was that anyway? She'd never been the 'new girl' much before but could already tell she hated it already. And unfortunately for her Grace found herself moving very abruptly. After the unexpected death of her mother, her father Jeff had moved them all the way across the country. Her father had told it was just for a change of pace but deep down Grace knew why. It was too painful a memory for them to stay in their old town.. Where everything reminded them of her… So they moved to the small town of Beacon Hills; hopefully for a new start. It was a new everything for Grace.

New town, new home, new school and now she was the new girl...

Sighing she walked towards the school office, where she was then taken down a hall towards her first class.

The teacher cleared his throat and gestured her forward. "Everybody, we have someone new with us today… This is Grace Hatter."

She inwardly cringed as the teacher introduced her to the class, and fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater.

Stiles repeatedly tapped his pen against this desk much to the annoyance of Danny before glancing up to look at the gir, finding himself locked his her gaze Her eyes were a soft green-blue colour.

He leaned back in his seat before letting out at a small laugh as he heard her last name..

"Hatter…Really?"

After a moment the entire class turned to look at him, Scott giving him the 'You fucked up' face. "Oh my God- Did I say that out loud? I'm so sorry...Oh my God." As his cheeks flushed bright red Stiles lowered his head and buried his face in his arms.

Eventually the teacher spoke up once again. "Grace, please have a seat next to Stilinski. The one too embarrassed to make eye contact…" The teachers' words were pointed and sharp, piercing Stiles 'ears and making him go ridged in his seat.

After a moment he looked up again, making eye contact with the new girl briefly. "I'm sorry.." He mouthed, hoping she didn't think he was a dick or something.

Trying to calm the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and with her bag on her shoulder, Grace made her way to the spare seat next to Stilinski to where she sat quietly. She fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater, nervous. Great… It was first day and not even five minutes into the day and she was already a dork.

Grace looked up at the board, trying to focus on the teacher's words but after a few moments she felt someone's gaze on her; it was the boy from earlier who made fun of her name. At his silent apology, she shrugged giving him a shy smile; leaning in to whisper.

"Yes… It is really Hatter but it's I go the name Grace — And… Stilinski? Really?" She mocked him before smiling again, letting him know she was just teasing.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to laugh it's just, Hatter isn't normally a last name… Granted neither is mine. So, please call me Stiles…which is no better and I give you full permission to make fun of it." He fiddled with his pencil before another voice interrupted him. "Stilinski-?" The teacher's voice pulled his attention forward.

"Am I interrupting you?"

"No…" He answered in his sarcastic usual tone. "Not really." As the class laughed a bit the teacher continued on with her lecture.

Once again his cheeks flushed slightly, embarrassing himself and most likely pulling her in as well. He wanted to blend into the background.

Grace smiled at his words. "I could say the same about your last name… It's quite a mouthful.. But really.. It's fine." She chuckled quietly. "—But it's uh nice t' meet you Stiles." Grace jumped at the teacher's voice, slinking ever so slightly into her chair, but smiled along with the rest of the class. The guy clearly was a class clown type.

At the sound of the bell ringing through the halls, Grace gathered her books, stuffing them into her bag, whiles Stiles shuffled near the doorway somewhat shy as he called out.

"Hey.. Hatter? I mean Grace! It's Grace, right?" He gave her a goofy looking smile, to let her know he was joking. "I figured being the new girl sucks so you want to uh join me for lunch?" He scratched the back of his head nervously. Grace beamed a warm smile as she looked at him. Only now just noticing how chocolate his brown eyes were.

"S—Sure that'd be great… It's nice that I know at least one person in town now." She chucked as they walked towards the cafeteria, noticing that she was getting a few curious looks and whispers as they walked through the hallways. Stiles looked over at her and threw her a kind smile. "Don't worry, they're not staring and if they are, its only because you're pretty... I mean- Not that I think that.. I mean I do-!" He stumbled over his words before trailing off. While Grace just blushed shyly before mumbling a thank you.

"C'mon- I'll introduce you to my buddy Scott..." Stiles side stepped the slight embarrassment he felt fore pulling her along light into the cafeteria.

And for the first time that day, Grace found herself smiling, a true smile. One that reached her eyes. Maybe her father was right? The move to this town would be a good thing? And with all the family Grace had lost, she certainly could use a couple of friends.

Hi there! This is my first time writing fanfiction so your thoughts would be much appreciated!

I'm not sure if this is a drabble or if I should continue? Tell me what you think? :)


End file.
